Faces of Love
Faces of Love is the second mini album by Suzy. It was released on January 29, 2018 with "Holiday" serving as the album's title track. The song "I'm In Love With Someone Else" was pre-released on January 22. The song "Midnight" was released in a remastered version with pianist Yiruma on March 9. Concept The album is based on the 1977 book Fragments d'un discours amoureux (English title: A Lovers' Discourse) by French philosopher Roland Barthes, which contains a list of "fragments" of a lover's point of view. Four of these fragments were used for Faces of Love, each associated with a song and a part of the album's photoshoot: * "Annulation", associated with "I'm in Love With Someone Else", * "Adorable", associated with "Holiday", * "Cacher", associated with "SObeR", * "Nuit", associated with "Midnight". Suzy I'm In Love With Someone Else promo photo 1.PNG|Annulation • "I'm In Love With Someone Else" #1 Suzy I'm In Love With Someone Else promo photo 2.PNG|Annulation • "I'm In Love With Someone Else" #2 Suzy I'm In Love With Someone Else promo photo 3.PNG|Annulation • "I'm In Love With Someone Else" #3 Suzy I'm In Love With Someone Else promo photo 4.PNG|Annulation • "I'm In Love With Someone Else" #4 Suzy - I'm In Love With Someone Else promotional photo 5.png|Annulation • "I'm In Love With Someone Else" #5 Suzy - I'm In Love With Someone Else promotional photo 6.png|Annulation • "I'm In Love With Someone Else" #6 Suzy Faces Of Love Holiday promo photo 1.PNG|Adorable • "Holiday" #1 Suzy Faces Of Love Holiday promo photo 2.PNG|Adorable • "Holiday" #2 Suzy Faces Of Love Holiday promo photo 3.PNG|Adorable • "Holiday" #3 Suzy Faces Of Love Holiday promo photo 4.PNG|Adorable • "Holiday" #4 Suzy - Holiday promotional photo 5.png|Adorable • "Holiday" #5 Suzy - Holiday promotional photo 6.png|Adorable • "Holiday" #6 Suzy - Holiday promotional photo 7.png|Adorable • "Holiday" #7 Suzy - Holiday promotional photo 8.png|Adorable • "Holiday" #8 Suzy - Holiday promotional photo 9.png|Adorable • "Holiday" #9 Suzy Faces Of Love Sober promo photo 1.PNG|Cacher • "SObeR" #1 Suzy Faces Of Love Sober promo photo 2.PNG|Cacher • "SObeR" #2 Suzy Faces Of Love Sober promo photo 3.PNG|Cacher • "SObeR" #3 Suzy Faces Of Love Sober promo photo 4.PNG|Cacher • "SObeR" #4 Suzy - Sober promotional photo 5.png|Cacher • "SObeR" #5 Suzy Faces Of Love promo photo 1.PNG|Nuit • "Midnight" #1 Suzy Faces Of Love promo photo 2.PNG|Nuit • "Midnight" #2 Suzy Faces Of Love promo photo 3.PNG|Nuit • "Midnight" #3 Suzy Faces Of Love promo photo 4.PNG|Nuit • "Midnight" #4 Suzy - Midnight promotional photo 5.png|Nuit • "Midnight" #5 Track list #"I'm In Love With Someone Else (다른사람을 사랑하고 있어)" - 3:48 #"Holiday" (feat. DPR LIVE) - 3:10 #"SObeR" - 3:06 #"Bxatxh (나쁜X)" - 3:21 #"Midnight (잘자 내 몫까지)" - 4:13 #"Confession (서툰 마음)" (Prod. Jung Key) - 3:21 #"Sleeplessness (너는 밤새도록)" - 3:25 Gallery Suzy - Faces of Love artwork.png|Teaser artwork Suzy - Faces of Love album preview.png|Album preview Suzy - Faces of Love songs lyrics.png|Album lyrics Suzy - Faces of Love album comments.png|Album comments Video links * "Holiday" music video ** Teaser #1 / #2 / #3 * "SObeR" music video * Album spoiler * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GDWIClWiMw Faces of Love: Prequel] Category:Albums Category:Mini albums Category:Suzy Category:2018 releases Category:2018 mini albums